


Notte a casa Sawada

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I voleri del Decimo [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Flash Fic, Headcanon, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Prompt Lista 2: 11. Headcanon.Fandom: KHR.Parole: 237.Titolo: Notte a casa Sawada.





	Notte a casa Sawada

 

 

  
  
  


Notte a casa Sawada

Tsuna dormiva steso sul letto, il braccio abbandonato oltre il bordo, la testa affondata nel cuscino e un rivolo di saliva che gli colava dalle labbra.

Reborn lo ascoltava respirare profondamente, socchiuse un occhio, sorrise e tornò a fingere di dormire, una grossa bolla si era venuta a creare dal suo naso e russava fragorosamente. 

Hayato si sporse con il capo, sollevò la macchina fotografica che portava al collo ed iniziò a scattare delle foto a Tsuna, sorridendogli.

Mukuro era seduto sul davanzale della finestra.

“ _Fufufu_ ” ridacchiò, osservò Sawada addormentato.

Tsuna si rotolò nel letto, I-pin si aggrappò al suo petto. Lambo gli dormiva sopra le gambe, con braccia e gambe spalancate.

Dalla strada, sotto un lampione, Takeshi li osservava con un cannocchiale. Si voltò verso Kyoya e lo salutò.

“ _Yo_ , sei qui per la ronda?” chiese.

“Yamamoto Takeshi, stai per essere morso a morte. Lascia stare Sawada” lo minacciò Hibari.

Takeshi scoppiò a ridere e corse via. 

La luce della luna li illuminava e filtrava nella stanza di Tsuna, rischiarando il suo viso con la sua luce candida.

Gokudera sentì dei passi e si nascose dentro l’armadio. Nana entrò e controllò il riposo di suo figlio, gli sorrise e uscì. Nel corridoio incontrò Bianchi.

“Sta bene, ho controllato” disse la donna.

“Lo so, ma voglio dargli solo un’occhiata” rispose Bianchi.

< Anche solo per controllare cosa sta facendo quella banda di pazzi e _stalker_ > pensò.


End file.
